digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophanimon
Ophanimon |to=Ophanimon C * (w/ ChronoCore)Digimon World Dusk |slide=Laylamon[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon]: "It is thought that it was originally an Ofanimon, but it fell from heaven and eventually became known as the 'Goddess of Darkness'." |java=Rica Fukami |javan=(Frontier) |java2=Yuka Tokumitsu |java2n=(Adventure) |enva=Mary Elizabeth McGlynn |envan=(Frontier) |partner=Kari Kamiya Chief Glare Sunburst Mirei Mikagura Maid |jacards= , , , , , |encards= , |n1=오파니몬 Ofanimon |s1=Laylamon |s2=Ophanimon C |s3=Ophanimon Falldown Mode |n1=(En:) Orphanimon''Digimon Frontier (manhua)'' }} Ophanimon is an Angel Digimon whose names and design are derived from the mythological and the archangel . As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is a -like being who imparts the loving and merciful side of God. It is the final form of female Angel Digimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Ophanimon] It was responsible for banishing the former Angel-species Cho-Hakkaimon from heaven for an unspecified crime,[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/04-ta/chohakkaimon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Cho-Hakkaimon] but it's also thought that Laylamon, who fell from heaven and became known as the "Goddess of Darkness", was itself originally an Ophanimon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/lilithmon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Lilithmon] Digimon Adventure (PSP) Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5 Digimon Frontier Digital Monster D-Project When a hacker represented by a DemiDevimon attempts to delete the game, Ophanimon manages to save it and bring the player into the game, guiding him. Ophanimon is one of the Megas of Area 6, following Angewomon. The Salamon in Area 6 will have an Ophanimon in its party when fought. Digimon World 4 Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Ophanimon is an NPC found during a quest. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Ophanimon is #337, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Holy-species Digimon with a resistance to the Holy element and weakness to the Dark element. Its basic stats are 308 HP, 366 MP, 178 Attack, 148 Defense, 177 Spirit, 137 Speed and 77 Aptitude. It possesses the Heroic Heart, Nimbus, Economizer S, and HealingWave traits. Ophanimon can digivolve from Angewomon at level 64 with Holy EXP 27000 and Spirit 355. Ophanimon can DNA digivolve from Taomon and Silphymon if your base Digimon is at least level 59, with 400 spirit, but only if you have previously befriended an Angewomon. Ophanimon can DNA digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode with Rosemon. Ophanimon can be hatched from the Angel Egg. Digimon Battle Ophanimon is Gatomon's Mega Digivolution. Digimon Crusader Ophanimon summons the player to File Island to stop the war and unite the island.Digimon Crusader Brings Agumon to iOS Digimon Masters Attacks *' 's Javelin':In English, this attack is named "Shining Javelin" on . Radiates a beam of purifying light from its javelin. *' Crystal':In English, this attack is misspelled as "Sephirothe Crystal" on . Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sefirot formation, and fires them. Ophanimon C |japname=Ofanimon Core |image= |type= |level=Mega |attribute= |family=None |debut=''Digimon World Dusk'' |from= + ChronoCore |to= |partner=Chief Glare |s1=#Ophanimon |f1=Ophanimon }} Ophanimon C is a Digimon whose name and design is derived from " ChronoCore". It resembles a fiery version of Ophanimon. Digimon World Dusk Attacks *'Holy Destroy': Destroys everything in three zones with holy light. *'Call Dramon': Calls a dragon to unleash fire on three zones, lowering Defense. Attacks in Digimon World Dusk *'Volcano Napalm': Create fire pillars with fireballs in two zones twice, lowering resistance to Fire. *'Holy Slash': Slash three zones with a strike filled with holy power. *'AT Change': Changes own strengths and weaknesses. Ophanimon Falldown Mode |to= |jacards= |n1=オファニモンフォールダウンモード Ofanimon Falldown Mode |s1=#Ophanimon |f1=Ophanimon }} Ophanimon Falldown Mode is a Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological and , with " " as a reference to that name. It is a form of that was so angry that it suppressed its own emotions and fell into madness. It swelled with anger at the world, where atrocious sins keep mounting no matter how many times they are purged, and it closed off its heart. In order to nip evil in the bud, it hunts whichever opponents it has judged to have become a barrier to justice, and tries to establish a world of what it recognizes as justice. It wields the "Flame Hellscythe", which is shrouded in flames that serve as a weapon.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/01-a/ofanimonfalldownmode/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Ofanimon: Falldown Mode] Attacks *'Flame Hellscythe': Hunts down the opponent with the Flame Hellscythe, then plunges the hunted soul with hellfire into hell. *'Demon's Crystal': Performs a summoning technique that torments the opponent until they die. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Mega Digimon Category:Ophan Digimon Category:Angel Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon